Biofuel is generally a fuel derived from biomass, i.e., recently living organisms or their metabolic byproducts, such as manure from animals. Biofuel is desirable because it is a renewable energy source, unlike other natural resources such as petroleum, coal and nuclear fuels. A biofuel that is suitable for use as jet fuel has yet to be introduced. Therefore, there is a need for biofuels for jet engines. The present invention provides such biofuels.